RWBY: Flame of Rebirth
by KyleTheOtaku
Summary: After an massive explosion erupts in the Emerald Forest, Team CFVY rescues a mysterious boy who has no recollection of what happened to him, at least...that's what HE claims.
1. Chapter 1: Night Embers

**Hey guys, a little Authors note before the story starts rolling to explain the nature of how this story is going to play out.**

**1)This is a Fan Written take of Rooster Teeth's RWBY and RWBY: After the Fall, the show's and Book's continuity will be subject to change if need be in order to fit the story. So If something doesn't add up in terms of the RWBY show, know that it is intentional.**

**2)This is a T rated fanfic intended for 13+ readers featuring some Mild Adult Themes including Violence, Language, and everything that makes life worth living **

**3)I am NOT a grammar scoller so do expect some grammatical hiccups from time to time (no one's perfect) I'm not here to write a Masterpiece, I just want to write a cool story that people (and myself :3) can have fun with.**

**4)Respectful Comments and Constructive Criticism ONLY, so please don't try to kill the Fun with Hate plz :3**

**And on that note, hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of RWBY: Flame Of Rebirth: "Night Embers"**

Chapter 1: Night Embers

"The most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire." - Ferdinand Foch

Dusk fell over the Emerald Forest blanketing the sky in a dark purple hue. The wildlife of the Emerald Forest took to their homes, whether it be the highest of trees or the deepest of burrows, because it is when the day ends and the darkness of night begins that the creatures of Grimm are at their most ravenous. It is also because of this that the students of Beacon Academy are forbidden from venturing into the forest after sundown. Most would respect this rule to protect their well being, but it would take more than a silly little rule to deter some of the more seasoned huntsmen and huntresses.

One mile into the Emerald Forest, on the outskirts of Beacon, Team CFVY was heading back to campus after a self conducted "training exercise". Normally they would have been back at their dorm by now, but lost track of time due to a pack of Ursa they accidentally stumbled across.

"Well...that was unnecessarily brutal" Yatsu stated rubbing the back of his neck as the team strolled.

"Tell me about it", remarked Fox, "didn't even notice the Ursa Major till it slammed you through five or six trees?" Fox snickers while replaying the sight of Yatsu getting thrown like a Griff Ball.

"And a bolder", Coco added joining in on the teasing. Velvet let out a tiny giggle as they continued to walk the path back to Beacon. The conversation continued as Yatsu and Fox engaged in a back and forth about the Ursa Major encounter.

"I'm just having a hard time understanding how your Ada device didn't pick up on a Grimm that massive", Yatsu claimed raising an eyebrow to Fox.

"Kinda hard to focus when your trying to stop a massive bear from making you his next pic-a-nic basket", Fox shot back with a snarky grin, "Besides, you took it out with no problem...ya know, once the pretty birdies stopped circling your head." Coco let out a quick chuckle while Velvet tried her hardest to keep her laughter locked inside her mouth. Yatsu's response was to simply let out a small annoyed groan as he placed his palm over his eyes.

After another fifteen minutes, the team noticed a stream flowing at the bottom of a small decline to the right of the path; a landmark indicating they are halfway to the campus gate. The stream flows from the large body of water that lies below Beacon's Airship Landing Terminal so the stream leads straight to the school.

"Almost there team", Coco informed, "If we hurry we might be able to grab something to eat from the commissary before it-", before she could finish her statement the sky suddenly lit up in a bright orange tint catching the attention of the entire team. A split second after the sky ignited, a loud *BOOM* was heard followed by a strong gust of wind that shook the trees. When CFVY composed themselves, they looked to the sky once again to witness a large pillar of flame shooting up to the stars.

"What In The Name Of Oum Was That?!", Yatsu exclaimed. Fox turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'd worry less about that and worry more about…", Fox pointed up in the direction of the explosion to point out a smoldering ball of fire soaring towards them,"...THAT!"

"Get To Cover", Coco ordered as the fireball decreases altitude faster and faster. They do as instructed with Fox jumping into a small ditch with Coco while Yatsu grabbed Velvet and ducks behind a massive oak tree. The impact shook the forest more than the shockwave from the explosion, causing branches and leaves to plummet to the ground. When the debris cleared, everyone emerged from their hiding spots to look over the damage.

"Thanks Yatsu", Velvet complemented with a shaken sigh. Yatsu nodded in response. Coco checks her team to make sure they were okay; besides a few bruises and lumps on the head, everyone was in one piece.

"We're gonna have to tell Professor Ozpin about that when we get back to campus", Velvet stated to Coco who was still trying to settle her nerves as well. CFVY was contemplating the idea, taking into consideration the fact that they weren't supposed to be out there in the first place, but eventually agreed to inform him.

To try and help everyone calm themselves, Yatsu unhitched his canteen from his waist offering his friends a swig of water. When the canteen found its way to Velvet, she took a swig and finished what remained in the bottle.

"Thanks, sorry we drained it so quickly", Velvet apologized before handing the canteen back to Yatsu. He took the emptied bottle and looked to the stream.

"No problem, I'll just fill it up here", Yatsu stated as he headed to the drop off, "the water seems fresh enough." Yatsu worked his way steadily down the decline, making sure he doesn't fall face first into the mud that lays at the bottom near the flowing water. The last thing he needs is to give Fox something else to tease him about. When he made it to the bottom, he approached the stream. Yatsu knelt down next to the water, placed the spout of the canteen into the stream and began filling the bottle.

'Sweet Oum its cold', Yatsu exclaimed to himself feeling the brisk chill from the water on his fingertips. Once the bottle was full, Yatsu twisted the cap on and reattached the canteen to his waist. He turned to leave when something caught his eye; something large and still was floating in the stream's currant. All it took was a second look for Yatsu to realize what it was and immediately called for his team before rushing into the freezing water.

When the rest of the team came down the small hill, they were shocked to see Yatsu fighting the current of the water in order to save what appeared to be an unconscious boy floating face up in the stream. Yatsu managed to force his way to the boy and went to grab hold of him, but as soon as he laid a single finger on the boy's body, Yatsu flinched back in pain.

'What the hell?', Yatsu thought to himself while looking at his bright red finger, 'this guy is as hot at a cast iron furnace'. Yatsu thought for a second and took off the armor on his shoulder. He forced his way to the other side of the boy and placed it on the boy's side to act as a barrier in order to protect his hands from getting burned. Using his armor, he began to push the boy back to shore.

"Coco, give me your belt for a sec", Yatsu asked when he made landfall. Coco unbuckled and handed him her belt which Yatsu hooked under the boys armpits in order to drag him out of the water. Once the boy was on land, Coco went over to check his pulse. Yatsu stopped her.

"Careful", Yatsu warned, showing his team his burnt appendage, "his body is like an open flame."

"Jeez", Fox yelled in shock after poking the boy, "That's one hell of a fever." Yatsu gave his friend a look that seemed to say 'What did I just tell you?'. Considering the fact that they can't touch him, that leaves the challenge of how there gonna carry the unconscious boy half a mile to the infirmary back at Beacon.

While Coco, Fox, and Yatsu were discussing methods of transporting the boy, Velvet decided to get a closer look at him. The boy had a slender yet fit build much like her friend Fox. He had orange, moderately long hair that draped over the side of his face from being drenched in water. Around his neck was a pair of goggles that seemed to be used for welding purposes. The boy lacked a shirt but appeared to have torn remnants of one tucked into his black jeans. Closer examination revealed singe markings all throughout his body. On his forearms were orange, cylinder shaped gauntlets that seemed to be dented and damaged.

'What in Reamnent happened to you', Velvet thought as she examined the unconscious boy. She moved her head in closer for a better examination when she noticed that his head began to stir.

"Guys", Velvet yelled over to her team, "I think he's waking up." Velvet turned back to the boy as the rest of Team CFVY approached to observe as well. The boy slowly turned his head and began to cough, releasing whatever water was trapped in his lungs. After clearing his airways, the boy slowly began to open his eyes.

"Hey, are you oka-", Velvet didn't have a chance to finish her question before the boy screamed out of surprise. He jumped about four feet away to gain some distance between him and Team CFVY, releasing six pairs of 3" ft long blades out of his gauntlets. Coco, Fox, and Yatsu readied their weapons as a response to the hostility. Coco opened her briefcase, revealing her minigun, Gianduja. Fox flicked his wrist mounted blades, Sharp Retribution, outwards for battle. Yatsu pulled his enormous greatsword, Fulcrum, from his back, planting the blade into the ground in preparation for defence.

"WAIT", Velvet yelled standing between the two parties, holding her arms out lengthwise in an attempt to prevent the unnecessary fight that was going to break out, "Let's all just calm down."

"Velvet, Be careful,'' Coco said without releasing her finger from Gianduja's trigger, "he's not in his right mind, no telling what he might do."

"He's scared", Velvet shot back, "just look at him, clearly something awful has happened to him." Velvet stood unmoving, her friends on the other hand still ready for a fight. The boy looked on at the bunny faunus and her friends. He doesn't want to let his guard down, but he figured he should probably figure out their intentions before doing anything rash.

"Who are you guys?" the boy said in a gruff, pained manner, his blades remained at the ready. Velvet turned to him, lowering her arms. Though she meant no ill intent, the boy still flinched, taking a small step back from her.

"We're students from Beacon Academy", she stated holding her hands up in a non threatening manner, "and we're not going to hurt you." Velvet took small steps towards the frightened boy too which he showed no reaction.

"Beacon", he repeated trying to piece together his situation, "your huntsmen?"

"Yes", Velvet Said, now within touching distance from him, "we were on our way back to campus when we found you floating in the stream." The boy looked towards the rushing water. He then took notice that Yatsu was drenched as though he was chest deep in water.

'Let's see', the boy thought to himself, 'If I were to believe what Long Ears is saying, than "Tons of Fun" over there must have been the one that dragged me out of the drink', he looked in Coco and Fox's direction and began studying them, 'But what about those two?' The boy glaird for a second while trying to decide whether or not they were trustworthy. He figured he couldn't afford to take the chance. Subtly, he readied himself, preparing to charge head first into Yatsu. Before he could act ,however, he felt something grip his left hand. Velvet, sensing what he was about to do, grabbed his hand to get his attention. She was also thankful that his body temperature seemed to be normal now.

"It's okay", Velvet assured him in a quiet manner, cupping her hands around his calmly, "we just want to help." He didn't know how to react, all he could do was stand there and blush. He was about to fight tooth and nail against her friends, but it was clear to him that this girl was genuinely concerned. Velvets kindness was enough to convince him to stand down and retract his blades.

The boy leaned against a nearby oak tree, sliding down the trunk into a sitting position. Velvet turned to Yatsu and asked him for his canteen. After retrieving it, she went to the boy and knelt down next to him to offer him a drink. He accepted and took a small sip, after which he began to chug the canteen dry in a matter of seconds to everyone's shock. After emptying the bottle, he handed it back to Velvet.

"So,'' she said with a friendly smile, "what is your name?"

"Phoenix", he responded taking in a breath after swallowing the remaining water in his mouth, "Phoenix Portokalli."

"Okay Phoenix", Coco chimed in while giving her team the signal to stand down, "think you can tell us what happened to you?" Phoenix stared at the ground.

'No,' Phoenix thought, 'I can't tell them, it's too risky.' He sat there for a few seconds, pretending to be in deep thought before Yatsu broke the ever growing silence.

"You don't remember do you," he asked while returning Fulcrum to his back. Phoenix looked up at him and simply nodded. Velvet, feeling sorry for him, tried to bring Phoenix into a one arm hug to try and comfort him, but instead of accepting her sympathy, he tried to stand up. He felt his muscles constricting his movements.

'I can't,' Phoenix thought, 'I have to get out of here, if I stay then..", before finishing his thought, his left leg gave out causing him to fall to his knees. The pain was great ,but he was determined.

"Hey don't try to push yourself", Velvet said worried. Phoenix ignored her pleas to take it slow and continued to lift himself. He managed to stand up straight before feeling a sharp pain in his chest. 'Oh no, your not taking me out that easily', Phoenix thought to himself, 'your gonna have to bring your A-game if you gonna put me down you son of a-', Phoenix didn't get enough time to finish his thought before the pain in his chest increased.

"Whoa", Yatsu gasped as he grabbed him mid collapse. Then, as quickly as the pain began, Phoenix's body went still. Yatsu examined him only to realize that he passed out.

"We have to get him to Beacon, NOW", Yatsu said in a concerned tone.

"Random Ursa packs, random explosions, random violent hermit dudes" Fox listed off, "and people claim collage life is boring"

Now that he was cool enough to carry, Yatsu picked up Phoenix and flung him over his massive shoulder. Team CFVY made there way up the decline and back on the path. It was clear to them that whatever Phoenix has been through took one hell of a toll on him, but it was Velvet who was the most curious about him.

'Why is he like this, what happened to him, what was that bizarre explosion and did he have anything to do with it', these were the questions that ran through Velvet's mind the whole walk back to Beacon. When they reached the school, they took Phoenix to the infirmary. They explained to the nurse what happened, got reprimanded for being in the emerald forest past curfew, and went back to they're dorm for some much needed rest.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Phoenix was dead asleep. His ordeal was over now and he can finally relax. However, he still had a tight grip over his chest, the feeling the pain playing back in his mind.

'Oh no, your not taking me out that easily. Your gonna have to bring your A-game if your gonna put me down you son of a-', over and over the words and the pain in his chest repeated as though whatever he was taunting in his head didn't like what he had to say, and this...was IT's way of punishing him.

**And BOOM, first chapter complete. This is a much better pace for my liking, just sitting down, not having to worry about additional OC's. This is way simpler for my head to construct and I think THIS is gonna be my go to series. Sorry Team AASH, one day I WILL get to you and I will continue to think up ideas for you…but for now, RWBY: Flame of Rebirth is gonna be my main FanFic. Till next time, thanks for reading, it truly means a lot, and hopefully I will see you guys next time **


	2. Chapter 2: Reawakening

**Before starting, I want to thank everyone following my story, just the fact that you guys are willing to stick around is enough to let me know that what I'm writing isn't dreck XD. I have massive anxiety when it comes to this kind of thing :) And as you may notice this chapter is VASTLY larger than the last, so hopefully you enjoy. Now without further adieu…**

Chapter 2: Reawakening

The following morning was an interesting one to say the least; the Emerald Forest was restricted until the investigation of the detonation zone was complete and the school was buzzing with gossip about the mystery boy that is currently unconscious in the infirmary. With all the hearsay spreading like a wildfire through Beacon, it was expected that Team CFVY would be bombarded with questions about Phoenix. Some understandable questions like what his name was_, _what happened to him_, _and others of the like. But then there were the weirdly specific questions, most of which stemmed from one single individual.

"Is He Short? Is He Tall? Is He Bigger Than Yatsu? Is He A Faunus? If So, what Kind? Cat? Dog? Parakeet? Orangutan? _**SLOTH**_?", Nora shot question after question at the team, creating an aching feeling in their heads, "_*gasp* _Does.. He.. Like.. PANCAKES?!"

"Nora, how could they possibly answer that," Ren chimed in, "according to their story, they only managed to talk to him for no more than five, maybe six minutes." Nora thought about it for a second before giving a shrug and quietly sat back down next to Ren. Team CFVY, as well as the rest of the cafeteria, gave out a relieved sigh before turning back to their breakfast. Much like everyone else, Nora will have to wait for Phoenix to wake up before any questions could be answered.

While everyone on her team was enjoying their food, Velvet simply poked and prodded her eggs with her fork. She couldn't help but think about what happened before Phoenix passed out. Everytime she replayed it in her head, she would notice the look on his face. It wasn't a look of malice or anger, but rather a look of worry; a look one would usually give when danger is near. She knew it wasn't directed at her or her team, if it _was_ then he would have ignored Velvet and proceeded with his original assault. Velvet knew something was bugging him; haunting him to the point where he'd try _that_ hard to avoid help, but she couldn't figure out what. Her thoughts were cut short when Coco tapped her on the shoulder.

"Remnant to Velv," Coco cracked, "you feeling alright?"

"Hmm?...Oh yeah, I'm fine," Velvet replied with a chuckle, snapping out of her daze, "why do you ask?" Coco pointed to Velvet's tray.

"Well for one," she started, pointing at her eggs, "that scramble was over easy a second ago." Coco smirked and turned herself on the bench to face her day dreaming friend. "And second," she said crossing her legs, "your ears only flop down like that when your confused about something." Velvet looked up and noticed her bunny ears were drooping behind her head. As much as she doesn't want to dump her thoughts onto Coco, Velvet knew that she would just keep pressing her until she surrendered.

"Well…", Velvet started, "It's just that, when Phoenix tried to run, he seemed...worried. He looked like he was trying to get away from something." Coco listened to her bestie with full intrigue; she knew Velvet was worried, but she seemed way more concerned than originally assumed. "Whatever it was had him spooked enough to run, injuries be damned. I can't help but think about what kind of threat could push someone to do something like that?" Velvet continued to stare down at her tray.

"Listen Velv," Coco continued, trying to reassure her friend, "I know you have questions; we _all_ do. But all we can do now is wait until he wakes up," Coco placed a hand on Velvets shoulder, "and I promise we'll be the first ones in that room when he does." Velvet looked up from her tray to see Coco giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Coco", Velvet said returning the smile.

'_**You think you've won?**_' a raspy voice mocked, "_**You think you managed to lock me away? Well, I hate to shatter whatever hope you had left, but no. I will return again, and when I do we will bathe all of remnant in our flames**_"

Phoenix shot up in bed with a gasp; his breathing sporadic. Sweat dripped from his face onto the bed sheets. In an attempt to calm himself he began to take deep and steady breaths. After a minute, he managed to soothe and steady his nerves. Once he was calm, he realized he was no longer wearing his clothes, but rather a pair of white scrubs.

"Well, look decided to wake up," a woman's voice said from the corner of the room. Phoenix turned his attention to the woman. She was wearing light blue scrubs with laceless, slip on flats that were a slightly darker shade of blue. Her eyes where a deep shade of teal complemented with turquoise hair that had been tamed into a ponytail. She sat in a chair at the other end of the room with a clipboard.

"Um...where am I?" Phoenix asked, checking out the room. The nurse looked up from her clipboard.

"I figured that would be obvious," the nurse teased, "your in Beacon's infirmary wing. Seems you've had yourself quite a wild party last night." She got up from her chair and walked to a desk at the opposite end of the room. She reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a stethoscope. "My name is Nurse Ceil," she informed with a friendly smile on her face, "and until your able to leave, I'll be looking after you."

"Okay then, follow up question," Phoenix asked, "what happened to my clothes?" Nurse Ceil grabbed the swivel chair from the desk and proceeded to drag it to the side of his bed.

"Hm, what clothes?" she remarked, "There was barely anything left when they brought you in, so I took it upon myself to toss those burnt rags out." Phoenix turned red at the thought of this lady taking his clothes off and dressing him, much to her amusement. "No need to be emberest," she reassured, "I'm a nurse after all, it's not the first time I had to prep a patient."

Nurse Ceil began her examination. She checked his breathing, heart rate, and lightly rub some of his muscles in order to check for any strain or discomfort. After everything checked out, she moved back to her desk.

"Soooooo…", Phoenix questioned, "can I leave now?" Ceil looked over her notes before turning to him to answer. Just before she could, however, her scroll buzzed in her pocket. She looks at the screen to see who was calling and answered.

"Good morning sir," she greeted, "...Yes, he is awake...Not long, about fifteen minutes now." Phoenix was curious at the line of questioning she was being given. He began wondering about who this person was. "Are you sure, sir," she questioned, "...Okay, we'll be waiting." She smiled before hanging up. She turned back to Phoenix. "Sorry, but I'm afraid you'll need to remain here for a little bit longer." Her words sank into Phoenix's mind, creating a mess of scenarios. Ceil could sense the anxiety building up inside of him and decided to calm his nerves. "Oh, no no, your not in trouble or anything." she stated with a chuckle, "My employer just wants to speak to you is all."

'_It's not "who" that I'm scared of,_' Phoenix thought, '_It's what he wants to talk about that bothers me.'_

"Oh, hey nurse," Phoenix called, "I was wondering if you could do me a favour." Nurse Ceil looked at him slightly puzzled yet curious.

"Like I said," she replied, "until your able to leave, I will be looking after you." Ceil removed herself from her seat and walked back to Phoenix's bedside. "What is it you request?"

Meanwhile in Grimm Studies, the students were Listening to one of Port's lectures, although the term "_**lecture**_" is used in a very loose manner. Port was spinning a tale of when he was a youthful young lad, he managed to take down three Deathstalkers with nothing more than a wood cutting axe and a whittling knife. While the "_totally real story"_ is being shared, Team CFVY is taking notes. All except for Velvet; true she felt a little better thanks to her talk with Coco, but it didn't keep the thoughts from creeping their way back into her head. While she was staring off into space, she noticed movement from the classroom door. A woman wearing blue scrubs walked into the room.

"Excuse me," she interrupts, "Professor Port, sir, I apologize for my intrusion."

"Not at all, Nurse Ceil," Port said in his overly exaggerated professional voice. The nurse hands Port a slip of paper. After he unfolded the document and read it over, he turned his attention back to the class. "Team CFVY," he announced, "It would appear that our "Mystery Guest" has awoken and has requested that you four rendezvous with him in the infirmary." The team looked at each other before running from their seats and out the door.

"Well," Nurse Ceil said in surprise, "I guess they didn't need me to lead them there after all." She chuckled awkwardly before taking her leave.

Team CFVY wasted no time, sprinting from hallway to hallway; the blurry image of lockers whizzing past them as they ran. Once they made it to the infirmary, they burst through the double doors without hesitation, nearly scaring Phoenix back into a comatose state.

"GAH!", Phoenix yelled, nearly falling face first out of his bed. Once he composed himself, he took a few deep breaths and turned back to them, "Jeez," he said, "if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn you guys were concerned." He exclaimed with a chuckle.

"So, how are you feeling?" Yatsu asked before the others could.

"To be honest, kind of refreshed, been a while since I got a full nights sleep." Phoenix stated with a satisfied grin on his face. Phoenix takes a long look at the team that saved his life, his eyes eventually landing on Velvet.

"So," he began, "Velvet right?" Velvet nodded. "Thought I caught your name," Phoenix continued, "the rest of you on the other hand, I don't believe I did."

"Maybe you should've asked,'' Coco said with a sarcastic grin.

"If you thought someone is trying to kill ya, would _**you**_ ask for their names?" Phoenix said shooting back the same grin.

"Touche," Coco chuckled while extending a hand, "The name is Coco Adel, nice to meet you smart ass".

"Better get used to calling me that," Phoenix replied, shaking her hand "my wit is as sharp as my blades." After Coco introduced herself, Fox stepped up.

"So," Fox began, "a fellow tongue slinger I see." Fox extended his hand as well. "Fox Alistar." Phoenix gripped his hand, taking note of Fox's pure white eyes.

"Always nice to _**see**_ a fellow wise ass", Phoenix cracked with a cocky grin plastered on his face. The rest of Team CFVY was shocked by the remark; Fox, however, gave a dry chuckle.

"Why, was that a declaration of war I just heard?" Fox slyly stated.

"I don't know," Phoenix replied, "guess it depends on how you _**view **_it." The two stared into each other's eyes for a good few seconds; the rest of CFVY could practically feel the electricity from the sparks of rivalry that flashed between them.

"Well in that case," Fox stated, retrieving his hand and turning back to his team, "guess I'll see you on the battlefield."

"I doubt that," Phoenix snarked.

"Oh, this is gonna be a fun school year", Fox stated while patting Yatsu on the back, "Your up, big guy." Yatsu turned to Phoenix and began to walk towards him.

"Wow," Phoenix remarked, "someones been eating his veggies."

"Yatsuhashi Daichi," Yatsu said, outstretching his hand, "it is an honor to meet you properly." Phoenix grabbed hold of Yatsu's hand. When the handshake began, Phoenix felt Yatsu's grip intensify.

"Okay," Phoenix said in a pained voice, "nice to meet you, please let go now!" Yatsu quickly let go at Phoenix's plea. "Jeez," Phoenix stated, shaking his hand in an attempt to get the blood flowing again, "what do you bentch, Goliaths?" After getting the feeling back in his hand, he turned back to the team. "It was nice to meet you guys," he started, "however, I don't think I'll be sticking around for long."

"What do you mean?," Velvet questioned.

"Don't you live around here?" Yatsu chimed in.

"Well," Phoenix began, "yes and no." Phoenix turned from the team and peered out the window next to his bed. "Technically, I don't really _have _a home. I've just kind have been drifting from one kingdom to the next."

"How long have you been drifting?" Coco asked.

"I don't know," Phoenix replied, "maybe eight, nine months now."

"What about your family?" Yatsu asked. It was then that Phoenix's demeanor changed instantly

"...There not around, let's just leave it at that." he said lowering his head slightly. Instantly, the tone in the room shifted to that of sorrow. Everyone understood what he meant by "_not around_"; Fox knew the second meaning behind that phrase better than anyone else in that room.

"I apologize, I didn't know it was a touchy subject to discuss." Yatsu apologized. Phoenix cracked a small smile and turned to them again.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Phoenix said, his chipper demeanor returned, "It would've been wicked creepy if you knew anyway."

"Well," Fox spoke up, "if you don't have a home or a...well...then how have you been getting by?"

"Mostly freelance work," Phoenix replied, "mainly construction and Grimm extermination."

"Your a mercenary?" Coco questioned.

"I prefer the term _Huntsman for Hire_," Phoenix said. CFVY looked puzzled. "Okay, let me put it like this…"

"Let's say there is a farmer working hard on his crops because he needs to get his produce ready for a market the following week. Right when he's about pick his carrots, a wild band of Creeps start burrowing and shredding up his garden. Eventually word gets around and when I catch wind of it, I offer my services."

"And you do this for money?" Yatsu asked.

"Not really," Phoenix replied, "I leave my fee up to my _clients_. I tell them only to spare what they can afford; money, food, sometimes even a place to sleep for the night."

"And if they don't pay?" Fox asked.

"Then I leave, the only time people don't pay is when they have nothing to give, so I would tell them not to worry about it." Phoenix explained.

"That is very noble of you, Mr. Portokalli." said an intruding sixth voice, scaring the life out of Team CFVY. Standing behind the team like a statue was an older looking man with tousled, silver hair. He wore an unzipped black suit over a buttoned green vest and shirt; a loose fitting, green cowl draped around his neck with small reading glasses dangling below his eyes. In his left hand was a mug of freshly brewed coffee; in his right, a mechanical walking cane. Phoenix, feeling an air of importance emanating from this man, turned to Velvet.

"_Sooooo…" _he whispered, "_who's the hipster?"_

"Allow me to answer your question for you," the man said, "My name is Professor Ozpin, I am the headmaster here at Beacon." Ozpin pulls the swivel chair away from Ceil's desk and places it next to Phoenix's bed. "I have a few questions that I wish to ask you, all I want you to do is answer to the best of your ability." While sitting down, Ozpin looks over to team CFVY. "Would you please excuse us, students; I'm afraid this conversation must remain private." The team, though hesitant, obeys the request to leave. As they leave the room, Oz turns back to Phoenix.

"Phoenix Portokalli," he began, "you've become quite a popular subject here at Beacon."

"Oh yeah, how's that?" Phoenix replied.

"The air of mystery is a powerful thought provoker, Mr. Portokalli, and you…" Ozpin pauses to take a sip of his coffee, "...are quite a mysterious boy."

"What exactly are you getting at?" Phoenix was as curious as he was worried. Ozpin got up from his seat, moved to the window next to Phoenix's bed and gazed out into the Emerald Forest; smoke still rising from the interior.

"You are aware of the..._bizarre occurrence_ that took place in the Emerald Forest last night, correct?" Oz turned to Phoenix to hear his reply.

"I heard something about a large explosion that came right the hell out of nowhere." Phoenix answered.

"Yes, and after that '_large explosion',_ as you put it, you were found and rescued by Team CFVY." Ozpin moved back to the desk chair and reclaimed his seat. "However," Ozpin continued, "what I am more interested in, is what occurred before you were found." Phoenix started to sweat, he knew Ozpin might question him about the incident, but he didn't expect him to be that close to putting the pieces together. "I have but two questions for you, rather a question and a proposition."

"And what would they be?" Phoenix was beyond worried.

"First," Ozpin started, "before you were rescued, according to Team CFVY's recollection, a massive fireball erupted from the explosion and impacted near their position. Yet, when my team investigated the supposed impact point, we found nothing; no scorch marks, indentations or cracks in the ground, nothing." Ozpin took another swig of his coffee. "The only evidence that we could obtain was that the surrounding trees seemed to be slightly burned, yet there was no sign of any impact."

"Why are you telling me this?" Phoenix questioned.

"I figured you may have some information that we sorely lacked." Ozpin answered

"What makes you think that I'd know anything?" Phoenix inquired.

"When examining Team CFVY's story, you had to have been in the proximity of this vanishing impact point." Phoenix tried to hide his shock, to him his situation is getting worse and worse. "Add the fact that your clothes, what remained of them anyway, showed signs of burn damage." Trying to find a way out, Phoenix knew the only course of action he could take.

"Sorry, sir." Phoenix started, "I'm afraid I can't help you there; everything that happened before I was found is kind of fuzzy to me."

"Are you sure, Mr. Portokalli?" Ozpin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately," Phoenix continued, "I wish I could be more helpful, but I just can't remember." Ozpin took a few seconds to study the boy's face, looking for any tells that would indicate lies. After he was done, Ozpin leaned back into his chair.

"Very well," Phoenix felt an entire Goliath's worth of weight lift from his shoulders at Ozpin's response, "now on to my proposition." Just like that the weight tumbled back down onto him.

"And that is…" Phoenix asked with a single bead of sweat sliding down his forehead.

"While spectating your conversation with Team CFVY, I've learned that you are currently living as a drifter," Ozpin stated, "I wish to change that."

"How so?", Phoenix asked.

"I wish to extend an opportunity for you to enroll here at Beacon," Ozpin exclaimed, "If you accept, you will be given a bed to sleep in, fresh meals, as well as classes to help hone your _abilities_." Ozpin offered, putting emphasis on '_abilities'_. All Phoenix could do was stare while trying to process what Ozpin was saying. "Of course, whether or not you enroll her is entirely up to you."

"What happens if I say no?" Phoenix asked.

"Then I will supply you with a fresh pair of clothes, your weapons repaired and returned, as well as thirty lien to help you get back on your way." Ozpin replied with a serious look on his face. Phoenix thought about it, weighing the pros and cons.

'_**Well don't keep him waiting?**_' Phoenix gasped and gripped the sides of his head.

"What's wrong?" Ozpin asked in a worried tone. Phoenix took a second to compose himself.

"It's nothing," Phoenix reashure, "just a headache, should subside in a few minutes."

'_I can't_', Phoenix thought, '_if I stay, Oum only knows what __**He **__would do_'

"Sorry, Oz," Phoenix replied to his question, "I appreciate the offer, but I can't." Ozpin once again raises an eyebrow. "It's just that…"

"No need," Ozpin interrupted, "I extended the offer and you refused, no need to explain yourself." Ozpin stood up from the chair and headed for the double doors. "I shall have Ceil deliver your new clothes as well as send Ms. Scarlatina to collect your weapons from the forge, they should be repaired by now." With those final words, Ozpin leaves.

'_That was close,_' Phoenix thought, '_all I have to do now is wait and as soon as I get Flegómenos Lepídes back and change, I'm outta here._' Phoenix, relieved that this whole ordeal is pretty much over, laid back in his bed to comfortably wait for his stuff.

'_**An excellent idea**_', Phoenix shot up in his bed at the sound of the voice in his head, '_**go ahead and run away like you always do**_'

"I...I don't hear you right now", Phoenix tried to convince himself, grasping the sides of his head again.

'_**Oh yes you do**_', the voice continued, '_**pretending that I'm not here won't make me go away, NOTHING you do will ever make me go away.**_' The voice chuckled, mocking Phoenix in his futile attempts to ignore him.

"I...I locked you up, y-you can't be here!" Phoenix yelled.

'_**Oh please,**_' the voice mocked, '_**don't give yourself so much undeserved credit, all you did was keep me quiet.**_'

"Why are you here?" Phoenix demanded in a fearful tone.

'_**To give my blessing on your plan,**_' the voice snickered a sinister laugh, '_**besides, I wouldn't want to miss the show.**_'

"What are you…", before Phoenix could ask, monstrous howls could be heard from outside his window. Phoenix rushed to the windowsill; looking out he witnessed a sight that made his heart drop. Outside, swarming from the Emerald Forest, a pack of Beowolves were running from the wall of trees and heading straight for the outer courtyard.

'_**It would seem our flames have spooked some of the locals and drove them here.**_' Phoenix's heart slumped down into his stomach.

"It...It should be fine, this place literally trains Huntsmen," Phoenix said, trying not to get involved, "hell, the teachers are pro huntsmen, they can handle a pack of Beowolves." The voice began to silently chuckle as though he knew he would say that. "That was quite the insidious laugh you had there," Phoenix questioned boldly yet uneasily, "you know something that I don't?"

'_**On the contrary,**_' the voice slyly said, '_**I want to ask you a question.**_'

"Shame I don't wanna hear it." Phoenix shot back.

'_**Oh, trust me, you want to hear what I have to ask,**_' the voice exclaimed, '_**you don't even need to answer; your actions will be enough for me.**_' Phoenix was perplexed, he had no idea what he was talking about.

"What," Phoenix begrudgingly asked. The voice began to laugh a little louder at the reply.

'_**This is a place that trains Huntsman and Huntress', that is true,**_' the voice proceeds, '_**so is the fact that the teachers could easily handle Beowolves without obtaining so much as a scratch. However, there is one thing that you seem to be overlooking.**_'

"And that would be?" Phoenix asked.

'_**My question is this,**_' the voice continued, '_**both the teachers and students have the skills to combat the creatures of Grimm...but what about a nurse?**_' Just then a shrill scream is heard from outside the window. Phoenix turns back to the glass, and sees the Beowolves converging on a woman...in blue scrubs.

"Nurse Ceil!", Phoenix yelled. She was running with what appeared to be a stack of folded clothes in her hands. She was on her way to deliver Phoenix's new clothes before Beowolves saw _her_. He had to do something, the only reason she's in this situation was because she was doing something for him.

'_**I feel your protective nature growing,**_' the voice commented, '_**which leads me to my follow up question...What are you going to do, Hero?**_'

"Someone Help, Please!" Nurse Ceil yelled, running from the ravenous pack of Grimm. She had to run to one of the school buildings; if she could manage to get inside, one of the teachers could handle the Grimm. She was almost there before one of the beasts managed to lunge in front of her; cutting off her route to safety. Quickly she darted to her left and began making her way to the medical wing. She was about to reach the door before one of the Beowolves charged at her. Knowing she wouldn't get to the doors in time, she jumped to the ground causing the Beowolf to just leap over her and smash head first into the concrete wall of the building. As Ceil was trying to get back on her feet, she looked up only to see another one of the Beowolves looming over her.

It looked down at her with hunger in its eyes, wanting nothing more than to make the puny female bleed. The beast lunges, fangs ready to tear its victim to shreds; Ceil screams and prepares for the inevitable. But then she heard a loud cracking sound that turned her attention back to the attacking Beowolf. A fist, engulfed in a red, burning flame, made contact with the beast's jaw, sending the creature and several of its teeth flying into the rest of it's pack.

"You alright?" Phoenix asked. Ceil looked up at him with thankful eyes. She nodded in confirmation as she picked herself up off the ground. "Get to the infirmary and call one of the teachers." Phoenix ordered.

"But…" Ceil started.

"Go," Phoenix cut her off with a smile on his face, "I can hold them here till they show up."

"Just be careful not to hurt yourself," Ceil said with a grin, "I patched you up once already, I'd prefer it if you didn't waste all my hard work."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Phoenix smirked, "now go." With a final nod, Ceil ran to the double doors. Phoenix, cracking his knuckles and a kink in his neck. "Alright, mutts," he remarked taking a battle stance, "which one of you do I put down first"

Meanwhile, outside the forge, Velvet exits the building with Phoenix's gauntlets. Professor Cirrus did a beautiful job repairing the damaged weapons, even going as far as replacing the steel blades with a sturdier metal. As she walked, Velvet examined the weapons in her arms; each gauntlet has 3 forearm mounted, 3 foot long segmented blades that are built to retract inward by collapsing in on themselves. The blades are also magnetically mounted into place and by pressing a small button on the built in gloves, the blades can be launched as projectiles. To recall the blades back to the gauntlets after fired, the wearer must press the button twice to call the blades back to their melee positions. There also seemed to be a dust augmentation system; each gauntlet has 4 dust capsule ports.

Though complicated, Velvet couldn't help but admire the overall craftsmanship of the weapons. Highly reliant on scientific ingenuity yet surprisingly easy to use in battle. The more she discovered about the weapons, the more she got curious to see what it can do in the hands of someone who knew how to use it. She was just about to turn the corner to the infirmary when something caught her off guard; a cavalcade of howls and roars coming from the other side of the building.

Velvet, taking a cautious approach, hugged the wall and slowly peered around the corner. What she saw was stunning; Phoenix, still in his infirmary scrubs, was on the back of a Beowolf; punching downwards against its armored head while the rest of the pack converged on him. Another Beowolf was moving in to swipe Phoenix off, but before contact, Phoenix jumped from the creatures back causing the other Beowolf to slice through the one he was on, killing it instantly. Although one was eliminated, that still left four, including two alphas.

Composing himself, Phoenix charged at what remained of the pack. One of the grunt Beowolves rushed in for a pounce only for Phoenix to slide between its legs. Once he was behind it, Phoenix activated his semblance and swept his flaming left leg into the creature's ankles, tripping it. Phoenix swung his right leg upward, landing his foot into the beast's abdomen, sending it flying into another, eliminating both grunts leaving only the alphas. While picking himself up, one of alphas charged at Phoenix raising a claw up for a powerful downward slash. As the claw came down, phoenix crossed his forearms into a shield position, blocking the attack with little damage thanks to his aura. The wolf pressed harder and harder, causing Phoenix to fall on one knee. Knowing he needs to widen the gap between them, Phoenix rolled to the side, letting the claw sink into the ground. After rolling, Phoenix activated his semblance once more, blasting a concentrated wave of fire from his right palm into the Beowolf's planted claw, melting the Grimm's flesh to the ground and trapping it in place. Before he could finish the beast, the second alpha tackled Phoenix. Running with him on it's shoulder, the Grimm rammed Phoenix straight into the concrete wall of the infirmary building, effectively knocking the wind out of him.

"...Cheap shot..." Phoenix coughed, hugging his abdomen. The alpha grabbed Phoenix by the neck and started slamming him against the wall repeatedly. After the sixth or seventh impact, the alpha threw him back out into the middle of the courtyard.

As Velvet looked on, she noticed that Phoenix's body was flashing; a sign that his aura has been completely depleted. Seeing the Beowolf closing in, she knew she didn't have any time to hesitate.

"Phoenix!" She yelled as she ran out into the courtyard. With both gauntlets in hand, Velvet reared back both arms and threw the weapons to Phoenix who caught them in short order.

"Miss me, ladies" Phoenix remarked with a grin. The alpha pounced at Phoenix, claws outstretched ready to tear this tiresome little man. But before it could reach him, three blades penetrated it left arm, right shoulder, and chest, sending the beast flying back into the Infirmary building and pinning it against the wall. As it struggles to free itself, Phoenix sonters over, with a glaring grin on his face. The Grimm roars into his face, which was enevidably silenced as Phoenix swung his left arm across the creatures throat, lopping it's head off. Phoenix presses the button on his glove, recalling his right arm's blades out of the wall and back onto his gauntlet. "Cause I sure missed you." he said as he stared down at his weapons.

While he was distracted, the last surviving alpha looked over to Velvet; it was her fault that the troublesome one still lives, and it wants to make her pay. Looking down at it's melted, trapped arm, the Beowolf leans down and sinks its fangs onto its own forearm. Applying more and more pressure, it finally hears the _***Snap***_ of the arm's bone. With a single pull, it rips itself free from its melted claws. The lone beast looks to Velvet and roars. Velvet and Phoenix turned at the same time, seeing the now freed monstrosity. Within a blink of an eye, the alpha charged straight at Velvet with the intent to kill. Velvet reached to her side to grab her camera, but it was currently in her locker. Turning back, Velvet screamed as the opportunity to dodge was neutralized as the alpha slammed head first into velvets sternum, knocking the wind out of her and forcing her to the ground.

"Velvet!" Phoenix yelled. The alpha was looming over her ready to finish its assault. The monster reared back its head to slam its jaws down into the bunny faunus. Velvet looked up in fear as it was about to attack; but when it was about to lower its jaws,her view of the beast was suddenly blocked by someone's body. Phoenix had jumped in between her and the vengeful Grimm, ready to take the hit for her.

…

'_Uh…_', Phoenix thought with his eyes closed, preparing his body for pain, '_that's weird...thought I'd be screaming in agony by now, or at least __**feel**_ _something._' Phoenix opened on eye and nearly jumped as the alpha's ugly mug sat there inches from his, motionless. He leaned his head to look behind the Beowolf and noticed the blade of a double sided axe with a musket handle was lodged into the back of the beasts head.

"Sorry to keep you kids waiting," an exaggerated voice said, "I would have gotten here sooner, but I'm afraid my age may be catching up to me." Professor port then walks up to the dissipating body of the alpha to retrieve his axe. "Are you two alright?"

"Uh…", Phoenix, still in a little bit of shock, didn't know how to answer.

"We're fine," Velvet answered for them both, "thanks to you professor."

"I wouldn't be doing my job if I just stood by," Port added, "however, I was almost tempted to," Phoenix and Velvet shot him a look that seemed to say '_ARE YOU SERIOUS!?'_. "I was far to captivated by the display I was fortunate enough to witness."

"Display?", Phoenix questioned.

"You, my boy," Port continued, "you were Magnificent," Port moved closer to place a hand on Phoenix's shoulder. "You dove head first into a ravenous pack of fierce Beowolves with only your fists and the medical scrubs on your back," Port exclaimed excitedly, "managing to eliminate three grunts and incapacitate an alpha," Port looks to Velvet and then back to Phoenix, "and even though your aura was completely drained, you still made the conscious decision to sacrifice your own life to protect someone in need."

Velvet froze at what Port just said; thinking back, she remembered seeing his aura flashing. He was susceptible to fatal damage, yet he still threw himself in front of a Grimm in order to save her. Velvet couldn't help but blush a little as she turned back to the conversation at hand.

"You fought bravely, my boy," Port continued, "you are a fine example of…"

"...A true huntsman in training" a familiar, deadpan voice stated. Ozpin walked up to the three, mug of coffee still in hand.

"Ah, I only did what I thought was right," Phoenix said, placing a hand behind his head and grinning.

"However," Phoenix froze as Ozpin continued, "placing yourself on the line like that should only be done during worst case scenarios. You, however, had other options to choose from." Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "For instance," he continued, "Your launchable blades could have reached the Grimm before your already tired body could have."

"Uh...heh," Phoenix sheepishly chuckled, "guess I didn't think about that, heh heh." Phoenix went read in the face with embarrassment.

"Either way," Ozpin continued, "how much do I owe you." Ozpin said to Phoenix's confusion.

"Excuse me?" Phoenix inquired.

"You are a mercenary, yes", Ozpin questioned, "we had a problem with Grimm; a problem of which you have taken care of, therefore we have benefited from your services. So, I shall ask again, how much do I owe you." Phoenix looked at Ozpin in disbelief; he wasn't expecting to get anything out of it. After thinking about it for a second, Phoenix grew a grin on his face; he knew what Ozpin was up to, and he decided to play along.

"Well, that depends on what you can spare." Phoenix replied.

"Young man," Port intervene, " I am shocked that you would use such magnificent skills for something as lowly…", his rant was cut short as Ozpin placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking up at Ozpin, Port noticed a recognizable look in his eyes. "Ooooh," Port exclaimed, realizing what was transpiring, "carry on."

"So…" Phoenix said, "what can you offer."

"What I offered before, full enrollment here at Beacon complete with housing, food, and whatever else you may require to settle in." Ozpin laid his offer out once again to Phoenix. Though he still had his original concerns about staying, he remembered what _**HE**_ said earlier, how he wanted him to stay, he wouldn't have pointed out Ceil to him unless he wanted Phoenix to stay. But then he thought about Team CFVY, how he felt a true connection with them. How he felt comfortable talking to them, even going as far as discussing his parents, albeit short. Then he thought about Velvet, ever since last night she has been by his side like a worried...friend. She was his friend, the first real one he's made in a long span of solitude.

"Well…", Ozpin stated, extending a hand, "will that suffice as payment your services?" Phoenix looked down puzzled before looking back up to Ozpin with a cocky grin.

"Let me see," Phoenix stated, eyes up at the sky, "one, two, three Beowolves plus two alpha wolves…" he counts aloud. He looks up to Ozpin, same grin on his face, "...numbers add up," Phoenix grips Ozpin's hand. "Consider my services paid in full."

"A pleasure doing business," Ozpin compliments, shaking Phoenix's hand, "you will begin classes the day after tomorrow so you may familiarize yourself with the campus grounds."

"So, where am I gonna be staying" Phoenix asked.

"A very good question," Ozpin answered, "we do not have any open dorms as of this moment, so…"

"He can stay with us." Velvet offered.

"Ms. Scarlatina, you and your team are 2nd years correct?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, that may be true," she replied, "but 2nd year dorms are bigger than 1st year dorms, I'm sure we can squeeze him in somewhere."

"It is against school policy to bunk 1st years with 2nd years, Ms. Scarlatina," Ozpin objected, "...however, considering I've already bent several rules already by enrolling Mr. Portokalli this far into the school year, I don't see what harm there is bending one more." Velvet's smile nearly blurst from the sides of her face.

"That will be all for now," Ozpin stated, "If you have any questions, do not hesitate to come to my office and ask." Ozpin turned to Velvet. "And Ms. Scarlatina, I entrust you with guiding Phoenix around the school. I will inform your teachers of your absence tomorrow so you may show him every commodity Beacon has to offer." Velvet nods in response. "Well then, I would assume that you must feel rather spent, Mr. Portokalli, so you and Ms. Scarlatina are dismissed." With that, Ozpin and Port take their leave.

As Velvet and Phoenix walk the halls of Beacon's 2nd year dorm building, Velvet thought back to Phoenix's selfless attempt to save her. He could have been horribly hurt or worse, yet he did that, not just for someone he barely knew, but for a _**faunus**_ that he barely knew. Having experienced the company of people like Cardin Winchester, she would never have expected that type of response from a human, let alone one who still seemed so alien to her.

"Hey, Phoenix", Velvet asked.

"What's up, cottontail" Phoenix jokingly replied while making Velvet blush as she brought her arms behind her back, her hands covering up her lower back.

"Cottontail?" Velvet inquired.

"Yeah, you know because of the whole…" Phoenix felt the words clump up in his throat, "...bunny...thing. anyway, what's up?" This response made Velvet chuckle as she continued.

"I just wanted to thank you for...you know," Velvet said shyly.

"Ah, don't mention it," Phoenix stated, "besides, I owed you one for last night."

"Oh, you owed me, did you," Velvet said with a joking grin, "last time I checked, I saved your butt twice." Phoenix froze, knowing she was right.

"Well, I guess I'll have to keep an eye on ya if I'm gonna pay you back." Phoenix said with a grin. Velvet blushed once again, knowing that he would keep that promise.

"Oh man, you should see your face" Phoenix laughed, "you are so easy to fluster, it's so adorable". Velvet turned to him and gave him a punch to the shoulder causing him to flinch.

"Keep it up and I'll show you how '_adorable'_ I can be, buster." Velvet said with a huff.

"Is that even feasibly possible?"

"Shut up!"

"I mean you got those cute bunny ears…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"And that cute accent…"

"Keep It Up And Your Sleeping In The Hallway"

"I'm sorry, sweety, how about we kiss and make up…"

_***SMACK***_

"OOOOWWWW!" Phoenix yelled after a power slap from Velvet

"I warned you." Velvet claimed.

'_Hm, this is gonna be a fun school year_', Phoenix thought as they made there way to Team CFVY's dorm. Despite his joking around, Phoenix meant what he said about keeping an eye on Velvet. Somehow, deep inside, he had a feeling that things were a little rough for her; that there was something inside her that is quietly asking for help, with what he had no clue. If only he knew that all he had to do was wait for the following day to find out.

**And there we have it. Again thanks for those following my story, it truly means a lot. Also, if you guys want a better look at the character of Phoenix and his weapon, Flegómenos Lepídes, then I will leave a link to my deviantart in the comments/reviews (I am not sure if links work in the story format :3 ) Anyway, till next time :D**


End file.
